Lost Without You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is injured in the line of duty. George doesn't handle it well.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Lost Without You**

* * *

"Have a good day at work."

Why did those have to be the last words he said? Why couldn't it be 'I love you', or 'Stay home today,' or 'Come back to bed.'? Why hadn't George learnt his lesson with Fred, when his last words were, 'Slay them, brother.'

He slumped in the chair outside the hospital room. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel. He was scared. He was angry. He was…

He was a mess.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting outside the room, him, Ron and Hermione, but it felt like he'd been waiting forever.

He knew being an Auror was dangerous, of course he did. He knew that there was always some small risk that Auror's wouldn't be coming home at the end of the day, but to live the reality of it was so far beyond knowing intellectually that something 'could happen'.

"Are you okay, George?" Ron asked, patting his shoulder.

George shrugged.

He felt so… lost.

"Why do I bother?" he asked quietly.

Ron frowned. "Bother with what?"

"Caring. Loving people. I just… it always comes back to bite me in the arse. I… can't lose him, Ron. I just… I can't."

Ron sighed, squeezing George's shoulder. "Patience, mate. Harry will pull through. It's what he does. He's excellent at living."

George nodded though he wasn't sure he believed his brother. After all he'd once thought that he'd never have to live without his twin.

* * *

Harry groaned as he came around. He ached everywhere. Looking around the room slowly, he wondered why he was alone.

Slipping his glasses on, he pulled himself into a sitting position just as a pair of healers walked through the door.

"Mr Potter! You're not supposed to be up yet!" one of them reprimanded, though she did so gently.

"I've never done what I'm supposed to do, don't worry about it," he replied, offering her a small smile. "Where is George Weasley?"

"Outside. We didn't want to let anyone in until we were certain you'd have full brain capacity, Mr Potter. It's been a very close run thing."

"I need to see him," Harry replied immediately. "He needs to be assured that I'm alive and well."

"Well, I wouldn't say that you were well, Mr Potter, but -"

"I'm alive, talking and managed to sit up by myself. I'm well. Please, please could you just allow him in. I'll let you do whatever tests you want to do as soon as I know he's okay."

The second healer shrugged at the first and went to the door, calling George into the room. Harry's heart sunk when he saw the expression on George's face.

"I'm okay, George, I swear," he said, holding a hand out for George to come to him. He watched with sad eyes as George stumbled towards him, gripping his hand tightly as soon as he reached it.

"I'm okay," Harry reiterated. "I promise you, everything is going to be fine."

George trembled under Harry's touch, out of shock, trauma or relief, Harry wasn't sure. Probably a mixture. He kept holding his hand as he nodded to the Healer to do her tests.

The sooner they were done, the sooner he'd be allowed out of bed and would be able to cuddle his boyfriend.

* * *

Three weeks passed, and George showed no signs of being less clingy. Harry had taken leave from work, but was due back in a few days. The nightmares that George was suffering because of him were taking their toll on Harry and he wasn't sure what to do.

Kingsley was the one to solve his issue.

Harry walked into the flat, unsurprised to find George on edge on the chair by the fire. He walked over, sitting down on the redheads knee, wrapping his arms around George's neck.

"You can stop worrying about me at work," he murmured, pressing his lips to George's neck.

"I can't -"

"Yes. You can," Harry reiterated. "I'm moving positions. I'm going to move to the academy, teach the kids how not to get themselves killed."

"Harry…" George wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing words of gratitude into his skin as the tension he'd been carrying finally fell away from his shoulders.

"I love you, George."

"I love you too. Thank you."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Yule Ball - 5. Eating Christmas Pudding - Write about something that seems to go on forever

WC, Book Club - Edilio: (occupation) Auror, (restriction) must feature a slash pairing, (emotion) anger, (plot point) nearly dying

WC, Buttons - "Why do I bother?"

WC, Showtime - 9. To Break in a Glove - (word) Patience

Stickers - Transportation - Broom - Write about a known Quidditch player

Insane House Challenge - 31. George Weasley

Ways To Say - 6."Have a good day at work."

Dragon Appreciation Month WC - 719

Writing Month WC - 719


End file.
